


莫比乌斯之环

by ZEG



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OBKK - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEG/pseuds/ZEG
Summary: if无限月读成功





	莫比乌斯之环

果然，比起自说自话又喜欢把责任一股脑包揽在自己身上的成年卡卡西，宇智波带土还是更倾向于少年时期的旗木卡卡西。少年卡卡西傲气得像一颗闪亮的辰星，跟那个已经被这个跟泥沼般的忍界给磨平了棱角的，只会说“抱歉”的赝品来说不知道好到哪去了。

他比谁都更珍惜这个孩子。

所以在做爱的时候也是万分怜惜的，和赝品不一样，他把这孩子当成易碎的玻璃制品，毕竟光是少年卡卡西能存在于他身旁这件事就已经让带土庆幸不已。尽管事实上，卡卡西是一个坚韧不拔的孩子，在少年卡卡西本人以极其恶劣的语气重复了千万次，也依旧无法颠覆宇智波带土对自己奇怪的定义。

更加让少年的卡卡西无法理解的是，成年的宇智波带土会试图亲吻他。这在开始是绝对不被允许的，因此带土的脸上或者身体上总会被卡卡西用白牙短刀制造几个利落的刀口。这对四战发起者没用，他对这种不痛不痒的攻击根本没有放在心上过。比起伤口，他更想触摸这个看起来不太真实的卡卡西。

“你这家伙…真的是带土吗？！”少年的卡卡西被困在神威空间里，为了不让这个看起来怪里怪气的“陌生人”靠近自己，他超负荷地运用了大量忍术和查克拉，加上带土馈赠的那只写轮眼的负担，他现在感觉有点缺氧。尽管面前这个鬼祟的家伙自称是宇智波带土，但总归还是和记忆里那个戴着护目镜的哭包区别太大了些。

宇智波带土不做任何辩解，他只是机械化地靠近卡卡西，眼睛里流露出的是前所未有的无奈和包容。

他喜欢亲吻卡卡西的眼睛。

带土努力让自己看起来不像宇宙级的坏蛋，小心翼翼地捧着瑟瑟发抖的卡卡西的脸庞。

已经，完全没有力气了，全身都使不上力。完蛋了…带土送的写轮眼要转让给别人了…

小小的卡卡西努力地做着最后的挣扎，他试过用犬齿咬破那家伙的皮肤，他像没有痛觉一样，只会搂得越近，像要把人揉碎融为一体。

像是被通告了死期一样的绝望，迎来的却是一个小心翼翼的轻吻。

少年的卡卡西愣住了。

他被面前这个男人抱住了，带土的舌面很粗糙，舔舐耳朵这一敏感点的时候让卡卡西打了个激灵。

“变态…”

这种人…这种人绝对不是宇智波带土！

“卡卡西。”

带土无视了先前那句辱骂，他只想确认这样的神迹是否是真实存在于他冰冷空虚的世界——他想进一步地同这个小男孩亲密。

“卡卡西。”

少年被激怒了——“混蛋，不准你叫我的名字！也不允许你，假冒和侮辱带土！”他努力想要挣脱束缚，从后腰别着的刃具包里掏烟玉。适得其反，带土手上的力度加大了，把握不当，很有可能捏碎孩子的手骨。

如果不是卡卡西本人不受控制地倒吸一口凉气，带土自己都不会意识到他的力量即将破坏掉这来之不易的幸运。

不听话的孩子是要被木遁之术绑起来的。

这对谁都好。

“卡卡西。”

掀开黑色的紧身衣，隔着皮革手套抚摸少年柔软的腰肢，他能从中感受到卡卡西的抗拒。不过这没什么大不了的。带土试着舔吻小卡卡西的侧腰，类似奶香的体香味让身为甜食党的带土欲罢不能，他甚至咬下了几个牙印，作为自己领地的标记。

小卡卡西好像哭了。

双手被藤蔓束缚，他只能偏过头在始作俑者看不见的地方掉眼泪——他曾经是大家口中的天才，但在绝对的力量压制下，却依旧无能为力。

他愧对带土舍命救下他，也愧对这只宇智波家的写轮眼。

“为什么要哭？”带土问，“不喜欢吗？”

上忍卡卡西不是对自己求之不得吗？为什么？

“你讨厌我吗，卡卡西？”

四战发起者的表情看起来像是被再次抛弃了的流浪猫，悲凉而又对这种结局像是习以为常。

不回答即是默认。

带土认定了这个结局，他用手蒙住了卡卡西的眼睛，舔舐他的泪水。

“很快，很快就好了。”带土说，“我保证。”

受人指使的藤蔓像是拥有自我意识，从卡卡西的小腿往上，一圈圈地缠绕，动作就跟它的主人如出一辙地轻柔，尽全力不让自己在对方身上留下什么不堪的回忆。

“只是，一个噩梦而已。”

带土舔吻着对方因为耻辱而咬破了的下嘴唇，他从不会对上忍的卡卡西做像这样毫无意义的前戏，在四战BOSS的心里，那家伙是耐久度极高的赝品，唯一的优点就是温顺和无下限。

孩子的乳首是偏藕粉色的，被藤蔓塞住了嘴的卡卡西再也不会破口大骂来破坏气氛了，这点带土十分满意。少年的胸膛有些精瘦，和成年男人不一样。带土脱了手套，他总感觉戴着手套爱抚少年卡卡西像是少了点什么。

少年的菊穴漂亮又紧致，藤蔓为它做扩张的时候，卡卡西的抗拒更加明显。他极力地扭动腰肢想要逃离，被塞满了藤蔓的嘴里含糊不清地说着什么。

带土退开，站在离他一步外的地方，无奈地又衍生出几条藤蔓，蒙住了他的眼睛。

自欺欺人而已。

不过与他期望的恰恰相反，没有了视觉之后的感官会更加敏感，菊穴被初次开拓的异物感和不适感充斥着这个孩子的身体每一处，卡卡西现在想唯一做的——用自己拿手的雷切穿透这家伙的心脏。他不会喊疼，也喊不了疼。尽管他清楚明白忍者这一职业经常会为了任务而赌上性命，但他只想在战场上厮杀，而不是莫名其妙地来到一个被称作“神威空间”的地方遭遇到怪人。

他还不想啊。

藤蔓突然放开了他。

“没什么。”带土揉了揉他的头，“好好睡吧。我不会再来了。”


End file.
